The Rescue
by writergirl3005
Summary: Riza rescues Roy when he is captured by some insurgents.


_Prompt: Person A being held hostage in a fortress and Person B violently leaving a mess of carnage in their wake in order to get to them. Covered in blood and questionable pieces of enemy remains, Person B finally makes it to Person A in the centre of the wreckage and gives them a gentle peck on the forehead before apologising for the wait._

* * *

Riza strapped the fifth gun to her body. She had to be prepared for any eventuality.

How could Roy have gone in without any back up? He may be the Flame Alchemist, but there was only so much he could do against a large group of insurgents. And considering the fact that it had been raining for a week…

He maybe an idiot, but he was _her_ idiot. And she was going to rescue him no matter what it took.

"Lieutenant, do you need any backup?" asked Furey.

She glared at him. "Why? To make sure that I won't kill everyone? Don't worry Sergent, I'll leave a few alive so we can interrogate them. And I don't need backup." She hopped into a jeep and drove off.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" asked Furey.

"Of course she will," assured Havoc. "In fact, I'm more worried about the insurgents who are keeping the Colonel hostage. She's incredibly protective over him."

"Any bets on how long it'll take for her to return?" asked Breda.

"3 hours," said Falman.

"2 and a half," said Havoc.

"You're not giving the Lieutenant enough credit. 2 hours," said Furey. "And Breda?"

"Also 2 and a half. The person with the closest timing will win."

So they place their bets and counted down the minutes until the Lieutenant returned with her Colonel.

* * *

Boyd Anderson cursed the day he ever took this job. Sure the money was great, but not worth risking your neck over. He was a hired gun. So if the going got tough, he jumped ship. And it was way past time to jump ship. Screw it, he was outta here.

This was supposed to be an easy job. Just wait until it started to rain and ambush the Flame Alchemist. His alchemy would be disabled, and capturing him would be a piece of cake. Especially if there was only one of him and about 40 of them.

All they had to do to hold him hostage would be to bind his hands and strip him of his gloves so that he couldn't use his alchemy.

Easy peasy. That's what they said.

No one mentioned the blonde woman - no demon - who had come to rescue the Flame Alchemist and was killing and disabling their men left, right and centre. No matter where you hid, no matter where you ran, she will find you.

And may God have mercy on your soul.

He was dashing through the corridors, trying to get away. The gunshots seemed much louder, he hoped that it was just an echo. He had lost his weapons a while ago, and he had no way to defend himself.

His hopes crashed as he turned the corner and came face to face with the demon woman. She had a scowl on her face and was pointing two guns at his forehead. "Tell me where Colonel Mustang is right now. Or better yet, just take me to him. If you don't you'll live to regret it for the rest of your life."

Anderson was sure that no one would blame him for loosing control of his bladder and letting out a whimper that could have come from a five year old.

Like he said, when the going got tough, he jumped ship. "I'll take you to him." And no, his voice did not crack with fear. Well, maybe it did. But just a little.

"And no tricks, you understand? I don't have the patience for any games."

Anderson nodded. He wasn't suicidal. There was no way he'd risk a bullet to his brain. And by the look on the demon woman's face, that was the least she would do to him.

* * *

She had finally reached the room where her Colonel was being held. A few presses of the trigger and the men who were guarding him dropped to the floor. She pointed her gun at the insurgent who had brought her here. That was all it took. He practically shoved a key ring holding an insane number of keys into her hand.

"Don't move. Don't make a single sound or give any other indication that I'm here, verbal or otherwise. Do you understand me?" she said glaring at him while fingering the trigger.

The insurgent nodded. He looked about two seconds away from running away while crying for his mother. Riza snorted. _What a baby._ It took her a few tries to identify the key that would unlock the door.

The door sung open. Riza spotted Roy on his knees in the middle of the room, his hands and feet chained. She made her way to her Roy who was looking at her with a smile.

Roy looked like he'd been through the wringer. "Thanks for coming to the rescue," he said, grinning.

She gave him a gentle peck on his forehead. "Sorry for taking so long. I'll have to call for backup so that they can round up these criminals."

"You look like something out of a horror movie," commented Roy.

Riza sighed. With all the questionable bits and blood that had splattered all over her clothes, she supposed that was true. In any case, there was no way she was going to be able to wear this particular uniform again.

She pulled out the key ring from her pocket and began trying them one by one.

Roy tilted his head to the side. "Where did you get that?"

She smiled. "I strongly suggested to one of insurgents that it would be in their best interests if they handed over the keys to me. How did you think I opened the door?"

"I thought you shot the lock open." Riza laughed at that. She finally found the right key and the shackles fell to the floor.

She helped him up and guided him out the door. "Come on Roy, let's go home. And next time, wait for backup, okay?"

"Yes Ma'am," he said, lifting his hand in a mock salute.

Riza smiled at shook her head at his antics. She switched on her radio and said, "The Colonel is safe. I need men to round up the insurgents in here. Get them here as soon as possible."

* * *

Furey sat back triumphantly. "I told you so. You guys weren't giving Hawkeye enough credit. She only took an hour and a half. So hand it over."

Havoc sighed as he handed over the money. "Come on boys, we got some insurgents to gather and interrogate."


End file.
